1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a hook for clamping together two panels for making picture holders or similar objects, and to which a frame can be fitted.
Hooks of this type are well-known and clamp between them a first or back panel and a second, transparent or front panel, one against the other, between which the object to be displayed, generally a photograph, is inserted. These hooks are generally made of a thin, springy, suitably shaped metal plate, one side of which is fitted to the edges of the panels pressing them against each other, while one part of the other side of the hook is bent back and hooked into a slit or similar aperture on the back panel to complete the clamping action.
Picture holders made with these hooks have been widely marketed since they can easily be removed for disassembly of the panels and replacement of the photograph.
The picture holders in question nevertheless present a number of problems which have limited their use.
One problem is due to the fact that these picture holders have no lining or protection whatsoever on their edges, given that the panels are fixed together only by the hooks, whose width is extremely limited. This lack of covering on the edges of the picture holders exposes the object displayed between the panels to dust, humidity and vapors that induce rapid deterioration of the object. In this situation the chief function of the picture holder, i.e. to preserve the display object, is clearly lacking.
Another problem with the picture holders currently marketed derives from the fact that the securing hooks are visible and hence detract somewhat from the appeal of the holder.
In order to provide these picture holders with a frame, the practice has been to make the frame first and to then fit to it, with the hooks, the two panels, one front and back, inserting the display object between them. This solution has however been found to be very complicated because of preassembly of the frame which is generally carried out, in the case of wooden frames, by securing the ends of the frame at the corners, using for example glue or tacks, clamps, brackets or some similar device. This operation is rendered even more complex where metal or plastic frames are used.
Making the frames first noticeably increases production costs for the manufacturers of these picture holders.